


blanket hogging

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [74]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Blankets, Cute, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Glimadora - Freeform, trying to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Glimmer tries to retrieve the blanket Adora is hogging.





	blanket hogging

“Adora, you’re hogging the blankets.”

 

Glimmer groaned as she was left without a blanket, lying in bed next to her girlfriend who had taken it all without realizing it. Without it, Glimmer felt the cool air touch her skin, it was way too cool to fall asleep.

 

She carefully gripped a corner, and tried to pull the blanket of Adora, who had it in a tight grip without realizing it, she was practically asleep already, and man, she was strong. Getting some of the blankets might be a bit harder after all.

 

But she refused to spend one more night freezing, while Adora enjoyed the warm, cozy embrace of the blankets, like a taunt.

 

“Adora, move!”

 

She pushed Adora’s back, trying to move her, even just an inch, but nope. She couldn’t rub her, or the blankets. Adora was so hard to wake up.

 

But she wasn’t defeated, not yet.

 

Okay, maybe she was.

 

For the next ten minutes, Glimmer tried everything she could think off, without any result. She hadn’t rubbed the blankets even an inch, and Adora slept as peacefully as ever.

 

She gave up, and let out a sigh.

 

Next thing she did, was teleporting down to her closet, to get another blanket. If Adora tried to hog that one too, there would be a fight.

 

She loved her, but Glimmer needed her sleep.


End file.
